Problem: William did 7 more squats than Vanessa at night. William did 14 squats. How many squats did Vanessa do?
Answer: William did 14 squats, and Vanessa did 7 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $14 - 7$ squats. He did $14 - 7 = 7$ squats.